


Tattoo across your Heart

by Sebastiona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedsheets, Biting, Bruises, Burns, Cuddles, Darcy blames Loki for everything, F/M, Fuck you Loki, He likes to make her beg, Ice, Kisses, Loki isn't on the side of the angels..., Piercings, Scars, cute sex, mewling Loki, tasertricks is my obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastiona/pseuds/Sebastiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot. Rampaging Darcy's bedroom. Sticky, chilly autumn evenings. Cuddles and fuddles and fumbles. Secret hand-holding and sharing bedsheets. They're completely undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo across your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at tasertricks. This beautiful, gorgeous pairing is the cause of my insomnia. I adore them, okay? And this only happened because **amidtheflowers** made me try. And for once maybe I didn't fail.
> 
> She beta'd this fic. Thank you for being truly lovely to me. I keep saying this, but I owe you. And this little fic is for you.

He prefers to lie naked after a rampage. Solitary shadows upon the bedsheets. His eyes dark and delightfully deranged, a smirk like a tricky puzzle scraped neatly between his hollowed cheeks. Pale fingers lace themselves between her sticky pink ones. Her lips play games with her teeth, grazing themselves along pearl white sparkles as she hums silent sighs into the darkness. There's a chill and yet somehow her skin burns beneath his touch. Ruby red grazes and purple bruises. She tastes like cupcakes and coffee and Fall.

"I'm all goosebumps and burning up and I'm totally blaming you, Loki."

She buries a grin against his shoulder, her nose poking a soft spot and he squirms against her, trying to edge over a loose spring in Darcy's mattress. He squeezes her hand and presses his face into her hair. She's uncontrollably hot and completely ridiculous and he's never been one to accept blame for undoing but he knows he's undone Darcy Lewis to the edge of distraction and oh, she's held on and held on and he's taken her whole and she's still pushed him away but inside her bed, inside her head, he knows he has her utterly and completely.

"It's never like you're unwilling to allow me into your bed. You like the way I make your skin feel. Like a shiver and a sunburn and a tattoo of my name across your heart..." 

He breathes against her ear, his lips tracing the metal of her stud earring, placing his mouth over it and twiddling the metal between his teeth. Darcy's eyes flutter as she splays her fingers over her stomach, the jolts inside her belly bolting and locking into place. 

She presses her body flush against him. They fit together and slide like one shape and one being. A palm pressed against her own. Another hand stroking swirls along the slender curve of her neck, a thumb tracing the invisible lump inside her throat, along the edge of her collarbone and then between the silken silver skin of her breasts. He lifts his hand an inch above her heart. He can taste the heat steaming from her body. Bittersweet and shimmer-shimmer beauty. 

"It's not like you've really got anything better to do right now. It's not like you're on the side of the angels..." 

Darcy sing-songs as Loki follows his fingers along the trail from her breasts to her stomach, dipping his head and tracing the tip of his cool tongue along her pebble nipple. She swallows a trembled gasp but her body betrays her, her back arching against the bed and her hands unconsciously gripping the back of Loki's head, his raven feathered hair slicing through her fingers and her nails digging half-moon crescents into the back of his scalp.

Loki growls into her flesh, nipping her skin and moving his tongue along a damp path to her tummy button. Her clothes were already scattered along the bedsheets from the quick, desperate fuck they had earlier, when Loki had ripped her favourite shirt and jeans clean off her body and his clothes had somehow evaporated from his skin and she'd half-slapped him and made him swear he'd take her shopping the second they'd finished screwing around. 

But that hadn't happened. 

And now Loki is tracing snakes with his tongue towards her heat, her legs open wider for him and her fingers tighten and curl around his locks, wringlets in her fists and she tugs harder and harder and Loki is mewling and his razor claws scar Darcy's thighs and she bucks at the sensations of his tongue and his torture and his whining and his growling and she pushes herself upwards and pushes his head downwards and his tongue and that glorious, sweet tongue is lapping her and sucking her and she moves her hips against him...

"Loki...fuck you, Loki..."

And only she can get away with "fuck you's" and "fucking evil bastard" and "God damn fucking Norse Gods". 

He gets off on it. The tilt of sadistic splendour in her voice, the exquisite need in her whispers and her panting and her legs hooked over his shoulders and her lips swollen and her dark lashes swept across her cheeks and that famished look in her eyes as she looks down on him, a half-cocked grin as she unlocks a fistful of Loki hair and brings a solitary finger to her mouth, drawing it in with a flick of her daring tongue along the tip, sucking the full length into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks, a sight that leaves Loki panting against her heat and rutting himself against the mattress...

Darcy's fingers rip handfuls of hair from Loki's head and he knows he's tormented her enough. His head is yanked forward and he almost collapses himself against her body, a silver sheen coating her rouge flesh as they slide against one another, desperately trying to pull themselves into a tangle of angled limbs and elbows and knees and fingers and kisses and scrapes and tongues. His teeth grip the sore skin just below her ear as he lifts her hips off the bed, pulling her half into his lap before he leans forward again, his cock hard and untouched and aching and then he's biting down and biting down and her fingers grip his wrists and her eyes are blown wide and her tongue dances inside her mouth as she searches for his kiss.

He pushes. Pushes. Pushes. Then still. And still. And holding. And pounding inside his chest. Inside his head. Inside his stomach. He pulls away. His eyes closed. Still inside. Still. His mouth searches blindly for hers. Then her lips graze his. Her tongue. Her tongue leading his inside her mouth. Beckoning. Calling. He chases. 

Then her fingers curl around his. A single finger inched above her raging heart. She spells out his name against her skin. 

He moves. Finally, softly, slowly,  achingly, painfully, teasingly. She shivers. 

He grips her tightly, pushing his cock all the way in, deeper and deeper and she can feel him inside her as she presses a palm against herself. Her fingers dip into her own damp crevice and she teases herself as he pulls out and forces his way in again. Tight and wet and warm and soft and he knows nothing else than this heat and this sweat and this stickiness and wanting nothing more at that moment than fucking Darcy into darkness. She laughs and gasps and begs and curses Loki and bites him when he pauses inside her just a little too long. 

"Come the fuck on, Loki, please...." 

Her voice doesn't sound like her own. Her impatient whining and pleading makes her want to slap herself stupid but she can't help a single word coming out of her mouth as Loki claws her hips to get a better grip before pounding deep inside her. Her body pushed further and further up the bed as Loki steadily loses his hold on her. She's pressed hard against the headboard and she wraps her arms around his neck for dear life, losing all mobility and physical faculty and mental fuckery as he carves himself into her. 

All hope of grace and shame and ability to form coherent language melts inside Darcy's mouth along with Loki's tongue and she feels a thousand sparkles and tingles between her legs, electric shocks spreading from her thighs to her toes and to the tips of her fingers as her skin shivers hot and burns ice and his tongue fucks her mouth as she pants beneath him, gasping for air as she comes hard against him, her walls shrinking around him as she clings to him and the mattress and the bedsheets. Her toes curl and her head buried into the pillow. 

She cries out. A thousand and one syllables she no longer recognises record in waves inside Loki's head. He closes his eyes and remembers. The way she looks when she carves his shadows against the midnight. The smirk when he comes inside her, knowing that she did this. That she was responsible for his undoing, that she caused chaos inside his heart. That she was the one he chose to trust. That she was the one who didn't ask the questions because she didn't need to know the answers. That he could forget the sleepless nights when he shared her bed. And the real reason why he came to her. Why he chose her.

"You're shivering."

Loki heaves for breath, his head pressed high against Darcy's forehead. She smirks and opens her eyes. An emerald glow illuminates the pools of her eyes and she chews her bottom lip in thought.

"I blame you, Loki. Totally blaming you for everything." 


End file.
